"Zero"
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. "Zero" is a very mysterious vigilante that appears only with big crisis'. Backstory "Zero's" real name is Jin Lie and was born on the 4th of July in Tokyo. He grew up in a rich family who were members of a crime circuit. Jin wanted to stop them but couldn't until one day his quirk activated and he stopped the whole circuit. He ran away from home after that to become a hero but didn't make it into any schools. So for years he wandered around and met many people. He eventually stopped in a small town of Poka Po. When he was there many crimes happened and no one was there to stop them so he stepped up and put them in jail. He left soon after that but he met someone he never thought he would see again, his sister. His sister Gie Lie was worrying about him and tried to follow him but she lost him towns back. At that moment he promised to protect her. They were picked up by a nice family and was given a home where they would live for the next 8 years. They both moved out of that house and bought another house where they would both live. Jin was present at All Might's retirement and was worried about the future a while after that. He decided to become a vigilante after many incidents. He saved many people from many very dangerous missions and loved the rush he got from it but hated the fame. He came up with the name "Zero" after being asked what was his name so many times. He left many questions unanswered such as what his quirk was. Many people came up with the names of his quirks and they were Zero Force and Inventory. He confirmed the fact that Inventory was one of his quirks but he left the other one as a possibly. He later went to the doctor and they confirmed he had two quirks but couldn't come up with a good explanation why. They later concluded that it was possible that there was a genetic mix up that made it so he was born with an increased quirk factor. They other possibility is that the mother took quirk enhancing drugs while carrying Jin. After Jin told then who his mother was they confirmed the quirk increasing drugs caused the effect in him. So he became an incredibly fast, strong, and stealthy vigilante, and still thinks about being a pro hero. Appearance Jin wears normal clothes such as jeans, sweat-shirts, and sneakers. But in his vigilante costume he wears all black with a black cloak covering up his face/head. His eyes glow red when he wears his cloak. Personality Jin is very self conscious about his work and cringes every time people praise "Zero" like a god. Other than that he is a calm and chill guy except if you target his friends and family. Mainly dulls his power back unless he is really pissed. Abilities Body: He is not very exceptional in anything but his quirks make up for it. Quirks Zero Force (ゼロフォース Zerofōsu) this quirk increases Jin's Strength, Speed, and Durability to incredible points. Jin can also disable the quirk when need be. It also allows Jin to exert an incredible amount of pressure. Zero Force Boosts * Strength: The user can lift 10 tons with one arm and hit with that force. * Speed: The user can "teleport" or more accurately move faster than the eye can see but moving that fast may cause some issues when fighting in a group. * Durability: The user can tank explosives that can destroy towers in an instant. Zero Force Ability * Soul Shattering Pressure: This ability will cause anyone who sees the user be unable to move and talk. Those who can resist the effect are evil and consumed by blood-lust. Inventory Inventory (在庫 Zaiko) this quirk allows Jin to open a space-time rift for a very short amount of time which allows him to store any non-living object in the storage space. Any object placed in the storage space will weigh practically nothing to Jin but will still hit with the same weight. Stored Objects * Razor Tooth Club: It has a red pole that is attached to a giant concrete octagon that has razor sharp metal spikes on it. It weighs 2.8 tons. And is about 5.5 yards long. Can block tower destroying explosions. * Golden Crescent Dragon Lance: This is a long golden lance with a razor sharp crescent blade at the end. It is 4.8 yards long and weighs 1.3 tons. It can deflect and light or beam related attacks and is unbreakable. ** Dragon Strike: The user creates a powerful blast that looks like a dragon. * Flame Demon Sword: This sword is always on fire. It is a long bladed sword. It is 4.8 feet long and weighs 97 lbs. The fire will disperse if the sword is put away or the user want it to stop burning. * Blade of Judgement: The strongest weapon "Zero" has. It is a black sword with a red and gold handle. It can fire energy blasts and cause major damage. ** Judgement: A bright red beam that deals more damage the more evil the target has done. ** Redemption: This attack will kill anyone who cannot come to peace and realize the evil they have done. The target must be truly sorry to survive this attack. Can only be used on targets who are injured and beaten. ** Slay: An incredibly powerful attack that unleashes multiple explosive blasts. Each blast can destroy a tower. Very risky due to the fact that the weapon cannot be used for 15 minutes after the attack. ** All of the attacks are incredibly powerful but the blade causes Jin to kind of lose himself Equipment * Sush Boots: They reduce the sound of his footsteps by 50% * Cloak: His cloak allows him to drift in the air for a while. Stats Trivia * He has two quirks because of a genetic defect. ** He has this defect because his mother kept taking quirk enhancing drugs. Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Characters